


Flames of Summoning

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, All Tsuna wanted is a magical bird, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colonello doesn't count, Cussing, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Female Tsuna - Freeform, Flames are magic, Gen, Magic, OC, OOC, Possible evil half sibling, Reincarnation, Summoning, Summoning Au, Tsuna can never escape them, Tsuna is a summoner, Violence, genderbender, it doenst matter what Alternate universe she is born in, mentioned reincarnation, undecided pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Having memories of her previous life isn't a big deal for Tsuna. What is a big deal is finally summoning her first creature and officially becoming a summoner. All Tsuna wanted was a cute magical bird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katyto Hitman Reborn, I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no money off of this fic.

 

As Tsuna carefully drew her summoning circle on the floor she couldn’t help but think what a crazy life, or lives, she has lived. For Tsuna is no ordinary girl as she has memories of her previous life, a life where she had been male and a mafia boss.

For some having the memories of your previous life would be interesting or even comforting. But for Tsuna it had been confusing, for years she had difficulty accepting her new life and the loss of her previous friends and family. Though over time she managed to accept that she is not Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Imetisu and Nana Sawada but is Tsunayoshi Tachibana the daughter of Yuuto and Nana Tachibana.

In this life she is not male, she is not a mafia boss, her father is not Iemitsu Sawada and she never met a baby hitman who forced her to become a mafia boss. In this life there is no mafia and while there are flames, they are not used the way they had been in Tsuna previous life. In this universe, because Tsuna has reasoned this must be some kind of parallel universe, flames are considered magic. These flames are used to summon and form a contract with being from another plane of existence.

While Tsuna knows that she is not the same as the person of her previous life, there are still a few similarities. Such as being shy, not having any friends and not being particularly well at anything.

But today that would all change because today, one year after entering Namimori magic college, she would summon her first companion and from this her life would change for the better.

Looking up from her freshly completed circle Tsuna stared at the pink and blue bird one of the other girls in the class held.

‘Once I summon a Azure Bird, I’ll finally be accepted by my classmates,’ Tsuna happily thought, ‘not only that but I can also help mama and papa out at the bakery. Azure Birds specialize in carrying and delivering items.’

“Okay class,” a feminine voice called from the front of the class. “You all have your sealing stones, right?”

A chorus of affirmative answered the woman and Tsuna gripped the stone tightly in her hand.

There is always a chance that a summoning could go wrong. As such a sealing stone can be thrown on a summoning circle to seal it. If that were to happen Tsuna would then have to break the magic circle.

“Alright, I want you all to begin.” The woman who is the teacher of the class explained, “now remember, your only allowed to summon an eighth tier creature.” Tsuna nodded her head and thought, ‘an eighth tier creature, are the weakest creatures you can summon. They’re the easiest to control. Also the Azure Bird is considered an eighth tier summon.’

Kneeling Tsuna put the sealing stone down next to her, placing her hands on the magic circle she gently whispered, “you of another world, you who flies free in the sky, I summon thee to this world to form a contract!”

As the seconds went by Tsuna began to grow anxious. The thought that she had messed up some how entered her mind and for a second she considered lifting her hands from the circle. But just then the teacher called out, “don’t forget it can take some time before a creature answers a summon. Be sure not to remove your hands from the magic circle or it will cause your summoning to cancel.”

“That’s right…” Tsuna muttered as she realized she just nearly cancelled her summoning. Which would mean she would have to wait a whole month for the chance to summon again.

To her left Tsuna heard someone groan as they had removed their hands before the summoning had finished. While on her right she saw a flash of light and heard a cheerful laugh as someone succeeded in their summons.

Looking at her circle Tsuna silently pleaded, ‘please, please come to me. Please.’

It is then that Tsuna sees a faint glow from her circle. With a smile Tsuna happily watched as her magic circle pulsed with blue energy and began to take on the appearance of a puddle. As she watched something yellow and fluffy began to rise from the portal and for a second Tsuna is confused. Yellow isn’t a color that the Azure Bird’s come in, they are always pink and blue. Feeling her stomach drop in disappointment Tsuna realized she must not have summoned an Azure Bird.

'That’s alright,’ Tsuna reassured herself. ‘I’m sure whatever creature I’ve summoned will be just as cute and useful.’

Slowly the yellow thing rose to reveal a head wearing a green bandana, fair skin and blue eyes. Looking at the familiar face Tsuna numbly removed her hands from the summoning circle and reached out. Placing both of her hands on the head she pushed down, ignoring the confused look on the creatures face. Pushing the head back into the portal until it disappeared, Tsuna reached for her sealing stone and tossed it in the center of her summoning circle. She then stood up and with her shoe carefully eased part of her magic circle, effectively breaking the circle.

Starring blackly at her broken magic circle Tsuna paid no attention to those around her. It wasn’t until a warm hand is placed on her shoulder that Tusna is finally brought out of her thoughts.

“Tsuna,” the concerned voice of the teacher asks, “is something wrong? Did something happen with your summoning?”

Slowly turning to the teacher, tears began to fall from Tsuna eyes as she began to cry uncontrollably.

“Tsuna?!” the teacher asked in a panic, “what happened?!”

Through her sobs the teacher manage to make out the words, “wanted…”, “Azure…” and “not again…”

Unsure at what to due the teacher patted Tsuna on the back and tried to reassure her that many students mess up on their first try.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katyto Hitman Reborn, I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no money off of this fic.

As the alarm clock on the dresser let out a shrill cry, a hand reached out from the mound of blankets on the bed next to it. Fumbling around until it grasped the annoying device the hand threw the alarm clock across the room where it gave one last pitying cry before it went silent. The hand disappeared into the mound of blankets and for a moment all is silent.

Until suddenly the mound of blankets are thrown off the bed to reveal a young woman with tangled brown hair and wide opened brown eyes. Wearing an expression of panic Tsuna jumped out of bed and tripped, face-planting on the floor. Groaning she quickly picked herself up and began running around her room in a flurry. Grabbing everything she needed from her room she headed for the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, turning to the shower Tsuna used her sky flames to activate the water and heating spells. In the world that she lives in dying will flames our used for everything. Though instead of being called dying will flames they are referred to as magic. All household appliances, cars, planes, computers and et cetera are powered by magic. In this world everyone has magic, that is active dying will flames. Like in her pervious life Tsuna has sky flames or magic. While her mother has rain and her father storm.

Finishing her shower Tsuna grabbed a towel and began to dry herself off. Putting on the change of clothes she brought in with her, she then combed her hair and brushed her teeth. Exiting the bathroom Tsuna headed for the little kitchen and began to prepare breakfast.

The house that she lives in is her parent's house. It isn't a very large house but it also isn't small, the house is two stories. The top floor consisted of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen and small living room. The bottom floor is used as the family bakery. Which consist of a store front where baked goods are sold, a large kitchen for baking, a closed off hallway that led to the stairs to go upstairs and a small area for people to sit down and enjoy their food.

With the expensive of college Tsuna had decided to attend a local college in her hometown of Namimori. Not only is the school cheaper then the more popular colleges in the bigger cities but it also allowed Tsuna to commute to college. Which meant she is living rent-free. Although her family isn't poor, they aren't rich either. Because of this Tsuna couldn't allow her parents to pay for her school fee's. Besides any money that they make from the bakery should be going towards their retirement. At the thought of expensive and retirement, Tsuna remember her past life and how her mother had financially been well taken care of by her father. Shaking her head Tsuna thought 'even if mama had all the money she needed, that didn't change that she had been lonely most of her life. Compared to that life, mama is much happier in this life.'

Plating the food that she had finished making, Tsuna set the plates down on the kitchen table. To pull her weight around the house, Tsuna would make breakfast every morning and every Monday and Thursday she would help out in the bakery after school. As for the money for college, Tsuna has a part time job at a local restaurant.

Going back to the stove Tsuna pulled out a lunchbox and started to pile in some of the food she had made for breakfast. She had slept in, so there is no time to sit down and eat. She would simply have to skip breakfast and eat what she made for lunch. Wrapping her lunch up Tsuna started to head for the stairs but only made it a few steps before tripping over something fluffy. Picking herself up Tsuna looked to see what she had tripped over. Looking down Tsuna see's a creature about the size of a cat, with long twists of fur and a elongated, prehensile nose. It basically looks like someone has combined a mop with a very small elephant.

"Mopsy," Tsuna sighs as she takes a plate from the table and places food on it. Setting the plate on the ground Tsuna watched the creature eat. Mopsy is an eighth tier creature, known as a Spelph. He is Tsuna mother's, Nana, summon. Like her mother, Mopsy has rain flames. It's powers allowed for Mopsy to be a living sponge. Wherever he walked he cleaned, washing and disinfecting floors. He also had the ability to make people feel refreshed and comforted.

As she watched Mopsy Tsuna heard a ringing sound from the clock in the kitchen and turned to see the time.

"I'm going to be late!" Tsuna panicked and ran for the stairs. As she ran Tsuna passed her mother and called out a quick, "bye! Breakfast is on the kitchen table."

"Have a good day!" Her mother called back.

Running down the stairs Tsuna almost tripped but caught herself just in time. Sighing in relief she slowly made her way down the rest of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs is a long hallway, a mirror and table sit directly in front of Tsuna. Looking into the mirror Tsuna eyed herself and played with her hair, trying to tame the mess. Easily giving up she looked down at the table where her school bag sat and picked it up. Placing her boxed lunch in the bag Tsuna heard a growl. Startle Tsuna looked up, then looked to her right where the sound had come and then looked down. Standing beside her is a large lizard like creature. About the size of a large dog, with short legs, long tail, wide head and horns extending from behind the head. It basically looks similar to an Axolotl but bigger and with horns. The creatures underbelly is yellow and the top half is red with specks of blue. Its large unblinking eyes stared up at Tsuna.

Kneeling down Tsuna stared into its eye's, she then reach out with both her hands and grasped the creatures face. With a smile Tsuna happily stretched, pulled and contorted

the creatures face as she talked.

"Ah, whenever I see your face I just can't help myself!" Tsuna mumble as she continued to play with the creature. "There's just something relaxing about this. It's all your fault Ai, now I'm going to be late for class."

Ai happily growled back and blinked her eyes.

"Whose the best Salamander in the whole universe?" Tsuna sweetly asked. "You're the best Salamander in the whole universe! Isn't that right Ai?"

Growling her agreement, Ai eventually pulled away and Tsuna stood back up. Looking down at the creature Tsuna smiled. Ai is a seventh tier creature and her fathers, Yuuto, summon. She is a Salamander with storm magic.

As Tsuna walked down the hallway, Ai followed her.

"Are you helping dad out in the kitchen," Tsuna asked as she made small talk not expecting a reply. Like most creatures of the eighth and seventh tier, Ai, isn't able to talk but that didn't mean the Salamander isn't intelligent.

Ai's powers are to create fire, generate heat and disintegration, this allowed for the Salamander to help Yuuto out in his baking. Not only could she help with cooking, she could also generate heat to help yeast bloom, keep food at a desire temperature and disintegrate any garbage that needed to be disposed of.

Reaching an open door Tsuna walked into the kitchen and paused. The kitchen is quite large with three work tables, three ovens, a sink, shelves which held bowls, pans, cooking utensil and a wood-fired oven. On the far side of the room is a back door, the door Tsuna usually leaves from. But today the back door is wide open and she can see a man unloading boxes.

"Oh," Tsuna thought, 'I guess dad is restocking supplies.'

"I'll just use the front door," Tsuna muttered as she walked towards a door on her left that led to the storefront. Opening the door and walking through Tsuna saw her father behind the counter handing a bag over to a customer.

"Morning," Tsuna called out to her father in greeting.

Yuuto turned to look at his daughter. A man in his early forties with short black hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders and a wide smile, returned Tsuna greeting and asked, "running a little late?"

"Only a little," Tsuna pouted.

Tsuna paused as a familiar face popped into view.

"Oh, hey!" A masculine voice cheerfully called out. "That's right this is your family shop!"

Looking up she stared at the short black haired, brown-eyed boy who is about the same age as Tsuna.

"Oh…hey Yamamoto-san," Tsuna blandly replied.

An awkward silence passed between them before Yamamoto scratch the back of his head and stated, "well I better be going. Don't want to be caught by Hibari-san."

Watching him go Tsuna couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"So…" Tsuna father asked, "he seems nice?"

Hunching her shoulders Tsuna muttered, "yeah…he was pretty popular during Jr. high and high school."

"Not so much anymore?" Her father asked her.

"No, he's still pretty popular," Tsuna answered.

"I see," Yuuto replied.

"Anyway I better be going," Tsuna stated as she headed for the front door but stopped as her father called out to her.

"Don't forget this," her father called out.

Turning Tsuna found her father holding a bag towards her. "What's this?" Tsuna asked as she took the bag.

"Breakfast," Yuuto explained.

Tsuna pouted and said, "making breakfast is my job."

"Mm hm," Tsuna father said, "I know."

"Then why are you making me breakfast?" Tsuna asked.

"I know that you make breakfast every morning," Yuuto stated, "I also know that you usually wake up late and don't have the time to eat."

"How do you know?" Tsuna asked. "For all you know I've already eaten…"

Tsuna grew silent as her stomach growled in betrayal.

"Have fun at school," Tsuna father said as he shoved the bag into her hands and left to return to the kitchen.

Standing awkwardly in the front of the shop Tsuna opened her mouth and closed it. She then blushed and shouted out, "Thanks… bye."

Turning Tsuna headed for the front door and left. Leaving the bakery Tsuna walked along the sidewalk and thought about the last couple of days. After her rather unpleasant experience with her first summoning Tsuna had done her best not to think about the past and her past life. She had just about convinced herself that it must have been a freak accident and everything would return to normal. Though finding Yamamoto in her parent's bakery this morning had forced her to remember not just the summoning but also her childhood.

In some ways having memories of her past has been a blessing. She had retained most of her knowledge from that life; as such school has been a little easier. And the knowledge she has about her dying will flames has made it easier to use magic. But there is always a downside. With the memories of her pervious life Tsuna had found it difficult to figure out who she is. Is she her own person or is she her male counterpart.

In the end Tsuna has decided that she is her own person. That what had happened to her male counterpart does not define her and that she couldn't rely on his experience's. While she hated to admit it, her realization of who she is and her decision to separate herself from her previous life memories is all because of Yamamoto.

"Yo," a voice suddenly called out startling Tsuna from her thoughts.

Startled Tsuna jump back and quickly spun to look at the young man on her left. Takeshi Yamamoto stood leaning against a wall, with a big smile on his face and his hand in the air in greeting. Tsuna couldn't help but have the feeling that he'd been waiting for her.

"Oh, hey…" Tsuna said awkwardly as she started to slowly walk away.

But Tsuna plan of leaving Yamamoto behind is thwarted as the young man began to follow her. Not wanting to seem like she is avoiding him Tsuna picked up her pace but with Yamamoto long legs he is easily able to keep up with her.

"So that's your family shop." Yamamoto said in good humor, "what a coincidence! You know my dad runs a sushi restaurant?"

As Yamamoto prattled on Tsuna felt a headache start to form. Not because Yamamoto is talking but due to the fact that he is lying to her. Maybe it is because of the knowledge from her previous life or just because she is a sky…Tsuna has always been able to tell when others are trying to lie to her. And Yamamoto always lies. She didn't think that he meant to, at least most of the time, it is just that Yamamoto has a tendency to hide his true self away from others. In a way he is very similar to the Takeshi from Tsuna previous life, before the two had become friends. Always smiling those fake smiles and saying what he thinks others want to hear.

"Hey, weren't we in the same classes in Jr. high and high school?" Yamamoto asked. "Man, it's super weird now that we're in college and have different classes. It almost feels like something is missing."

Knowing that trying to run away from Yamamoto would be suspicious and pointless. Seeing as the two attended the same college and Yamamoto is faster than her, Tsuna sighed and pulled out a bagel sandwich from the bag her father had given her.

Taking a bite Tsuna silently thought, 'actually we were in the same class in grade school as well. And you only noticed me in Jr. high because I tried to…become friends with you…"

"Oh!" Yamamoto said as if he just remembered something. "Didn't you have some sort of nickname in Jr. high…What was it again?"

At the mention of her nickname Tsuna took several bites of her sandwich so as not to answer.

"Space…" Yamamoto said and paused. He then snapped his fingers in remembrance and exclaimed, "space-case Tsuna and spacey Tsuna!"

Cringing at the familiar nickname Tsuna eye twitched. She had always hated that nickname, even if it wasn't as bad as dame-Tsuna. The nickname that she had been given in Jr. high though is a constant reminder of her trying to come to terms with who she is. Of trying to figure out all the memories of her past life, it had also become a reminder that things weren't the same.

Yamamoto laughed, "how did you even get that nickname?"

Stuffing the last of her sandwich in her mouth Tsuna angrily chewed as she thought, "it was you! You were the one who came up with that nickname after I…"

Shaking her head Tsuna tried to clear her mind. She really didn't want to remember the past. About how afraid she had felt as a little kid, worrying about her friends, family and loved ones from her previous life. Afraid because things are very different in this life, wondering if things will be the same, terrified that she wouldn't be able to see her friends again or that something horrible may befall them. Then one day Tsuna had decided to put all her fears aside and try to connect with her friends…her guardians.

As she isn't the Daughter of Iemitsu Sawada, Tsuna supposes she would never be Vongola Decimo and many of her friends, guardians, she wouldn't be able to easily meet in this life. This meant that the easiest people she could reach out to would be those who lived in Namimori. That left three of her guardians, Hibari, Ryohei and Takeshi. Hibari had been out of the question. Even if she is a girl Tsuna is almost positive that he would beat her within an inch of her life if she crowded him. She had originally considered approaching Ryohei but an incident with Kyoko had forced her to change her plans. So Tsuna had approached Takeshi. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. Takeshi has always been a nice guy. He'd been one of her best friends in her pervious life. A person you trust your life with.

But things are so different in this world. Unlike her previous life Tsuna wasn't considered useless or a loser. And besides being a bit clumsy at times she is reasonably athletic, even if she has no interest in sports. As for Takeshi he is still obsessed with baseball but unlike the Takeshi of the previous life he never hit a slump. And Tsuna never showed any astonishing improvements. There had been no reason for Takeshi to approach Tsuna. So one day after school Tsuna had approached him. It had been incredibly awkward to say the least, Tsuna trying to have a conversation with Takeshi. In the end seeing Takeshi fake smile, the one he gave to people when he is trying to be polite but doesn't want to talk to you, had caused Tsuna to panic and run away. She had been in such a hurry to get out of there that she had forgotten her school bag.

Halfway home she had noticed it missing and so she had to return to school in hopes of finding it. It was then that she had heard them, Takeshi and his friends.

* * *

As she approached the classroom Tsuna heard voices. It sounded like some students are joking around. Which is surprising considering Hibari-san didn't like crowding, especially after school hours.

Who could be stupid enough to risk Hibari's wrath Tsuna thought as her hand went to open the door but paused as she heard a voice say.

"Oh yeah!" A masculine voice shouted "Yamamoto, I heard that someone saw you with Sawada after school today."

"Really?" Another male voice asked, "nice Yamamoto! Sawada is kind of hot!"

"Huh you think so…?" Tsuna heard Takeshi voice say.

"Well I mean…she has an amazing rack." The second male voice said.

"That is true Sawada does have a nice body," the first male voice agreed.

"So are you two?" The second voice asked.

Takeshi barked out a laugh and said, "no no, nothing like that."

"Huh, seriously?" The first asked.

"Yeah, Sawada really isn't my type." Yamamoto said, "I mean she always seems so gloomy, she's not very popular and is super shy. Ah, also her eyes always look as if she's glaring or sleepy."

"How mean Takeshi!" The second voice joked.

"But it's the truth," Takeshi insisted, "not only that but she's always in her own little world. Its like her mind is miles!"

"Right!" A voice laughed, "earlier today when sensei called on her she wasn't paying attention at all. She got all freaked out and knocked over her desk!"

"She really is spacey…" Takeshi muttered and then shouted, "Oh I know! She's a space case! Space-case Tsuna…spacey-Tsuna!"

"That totally fits," a voice agreed, "space-case Tsuna!"

"Yeah yeah," said another, "spacey-Tsuna!"

"If anything I feel bad for her…" Takeshi said, "now Kyoko is more my type."

"Ah so you're a Kyoko fan…?" Someone asked.

Slowly Tsuna backed away from the door and headed home.

* * *

Shaking her head Tusna tried not to think of that day. Coming out of her thoughts she realized that Yamamoto is asking her a question.

"Hey Tsuna," Yamamoto muttered, "your class has already had its first practical summoning, right?"

At Yamamoto question Tsuna blinked in confusion and then realized why Yamamoto must have been waiting for her. 'I get it,' Tsuna thought, 'he wants information on what to expect from summoning a creature…'

"Yes," Tsuna said, "I took part in a summoning about a week ago." Tsuna answered hoping that if she answered all of Yamamoto questions he will leave her alone. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you're a sky," Yamamoto explained, "so you can form a contract with any type of creature…"

Tsuna waited patiently for Yamamoto to finish talking. Like her previous life Tsuna has sky flames, in this world a person is only able to form a contract with a creature with the same magic flames type as them. The only exceptions are those with sky flames, as sky's can form a contract with any flame type. Also just like her previous life, Yamamoto has rain flames.

"I heard that the professor have chosen a summon area that's known to have a lot of creatures with rain magic," Yamamoto said.

"That's true," Tsuna muttered as she thought, 'that's why I had been so sure I would summon an Azure Bird.'

"So how did it go," Yamamoto asked, "did you summon something? Did you form a contract? What's it like?"

"Summon something," Tsuna muttered. Her face twisting into a look of disgust Tsuna remembered blonde hair and blue eyes… Meeting Yamamoto's eyes Tsuna turned her head away as she really didn't want to talk about what happened.

"Were you not able to summon anything?" Yamamoto asked.

Sighing Tsuna ground out, "no, I summoned something. But I panicked and that broke the summons."

"Oh," Yamamoto dishearten said, "that's to bad."

"Not really," Tsuna said in assurance as she thought, 'Yamamoto must be nervous about his first time summoning. If I reassure him he'll probably leave me alone.'

"I mean that was my first time and I'm only a first year," Tsuna explained, "I'll just try harder next month."

Until a student acquires their first creature they're able to participate in practical summoning every month. Once you have your first creature, students are required to participate in a creature care class. A class that helps summoners better understand their creature and form bonds with them. After your first creature you wont be allowed to summon a second until three months have passed. Also after your first creature you are permitted to try to summon a tier seven creature.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Yamamoto replied.

Not wanting to ask but at the same time being unable to ignore Yamamoto unhappy state Tsuna asked, "so when will you have your first practical summons class?"

"This afternoon," Yamamoto answered.

'I thought so,' Tsuna thought and said, "anyways that will be your first time summoning. Its not as if you have to succeed on your first try, also I'm pretty sure most first years don't successfully summon and form a contract with a creature until the mid to end of the year."

"Yeah," Yamamoto muttered, "but it's sort of problematic."

"Problematic?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

With a surprised expression Yamamoto turned his head to stare at Tsuna and she realized that he must have not meant to say that out loud.

"Ah, I said that out…" Yamamoto said as he smiled and laughed.

Tsuna rolled her eyes and broke into a jog. Not because she wanted to avoid Yamamoto but because if she didn't get to class on time then she would have to deal with Hibari and no one wanted to deal with Hibari.

Yamamoto easily caught up to Tsuna and ran next to her. He then asked, "hey Tsuna, you know that I'm interested in baseball?"

"Huh…yeah," Tsuna said as she thought, 'interested…that's an understatement! More like obsessed.'

She then commented, "actually, I was surprised to find that you're attending Namimori magic college…I always thought you would have gone to a college with a bigger and better sports program."

"At first I wasn't planning on going to college," Yamamoto admitted and explained, "I actually tried out for the Yomiuru Giants."

"Oh?" Tsuna asked not particularly surprised to hear that Yamamoto had tried out for a professional baseball team.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto excitedly exclaimed, "I think I left a good impression and the coach of the Yomiuri Giants said they're really interested in me…but…"

At Yamamoto sudden silence Tsuna asked, "but?"

"Well...the coach said that nowadays professional baseball players are all summoners," Yamamoto explained.

"Oh," Tsuna said, "in other words they all have a contract with at least one creature. So that's why you're going to Namimoria College. You want to create a contract with a creature so that you can be a player on the Yomiuru Giants team."

"Pretty much," Yamamoto agreed, "the coach suggested I go to a summoning college and form a contract with at least a fifth tier creature, if not better."

"Fifth Tier…" Tsuna repeated and then questioned, "wait a second Yamamoto! Don't tell me that you're thinking about summoning a creature from the fifth tier on your first try?!"

"What?" Yamamoto denied, "I wouldn't do that…"

"There's a reason why we're only allowed to try to summon a creature from the eighth and seventh tier." Tsuna muttered. "It's dangerous to summon…"

"I know that!" Yamamoto interrupted. "Its just that the quicker I summon a fifth tier creature the quicker I can join the Yomiuru Gaints!"

For a couple of moments Tsuna remained silent as she waited for Yamamoto to calm down from his outburst. She then asked, "Did they give you some kind of time limit or something?"

"They…they said that I should attend college," Yamamoto explained. That I should find a cheap college of magic, major in summoning so that I can obtain a creature and minor in sports magic."

"That sounds great," Tsuna replied. She paused at Yamamoto silence and asked, "isn't it? I mean they're willing to wait for you to finish college."

"Four years…" Yamamoto muttered, "it will take four years to graduate and who knows how things will change during that time. They may not have a spot on the team for me or someone could show up who is better than me. Class isn't exactly easy, I've had to cut into my baseball time to study."

Frowning Tsuna thought, 'considering they told you to major in summoning and minor in sports magic…I wouldn't be surprised if they thought the same thing.' Looking ahead  
Tsuna said, "I'm pretty sure that most students aren't ready to summon a fifth tier creature until their third or fourth year."

"Yeah," Yamomoto agreed.

"So wouldn't it be better to stop worrying about it and focus on your studies?" Tsuna asked.

"I just…" Yamamoto said, "I really want to summon a fifth tier creature as soon as possible."

"Even if you summoned one," Tsuna reasoned, "that doesn't mean you'll be able to form a contract with it."

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed.

Sighing in exasperation Tsuna asked, "what about your dad?"

"My dad?" Yamamoto asked, "you mean an inheritance contract?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said.

While a regular summoning is the most common, in truth there are three legal ways to acquire a contract with a creature. The most common is for a person to preform a typical summons; if the summoning is successful they can ask to form a contract with the creature. Another way to acquire a creature is though an inheritance contract. An inheritance contract is when a person who has a contract with a creature, give that contract and creature to another person. Though inheritance contracts weren't always successful as all three parties, the original summoner, the creature and the new summoner must all agree to it.

"I actually did ask him," Yamamoto said, "but he said that the last creature he had a contract with passed away several years ago."

"Oh…" Tsuna awkwardly said, as she had no idea what to say, "that's to bad."

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed.

Wanting to quickly change the awkward subject Tsuna suggested, "well I guess you could always get permission to go to Gaia."

The world that Tsuna lives on like her previous life is Earth. The creatures that can be summoned though come from a completely different world called Gaia. Supposedly Gaia is located in another dimension that is closely tied to Earth. The boundaries between the two words are fragile and a person using their flames, a magic cycle and a spell can easily open a door between the two worlds. In the past this could be very problematic for both worlds inhabitants. As creatures from Gaia where often confused when they answered a summons and people of earth didn't really understand the creatures they summoned. This eventually led to fighting and a series of treaties between the two worlds. To better foster friendship between the two worlds a series of doorways where created in several countries allowing for the people of earth to visit Gaia and vise versa. Though if you want to go to Gaia you first have to get permission.

"I thought about that," Yamamoto replied, "but those companies that work as middlemen between Gaia inhabitants and summoners are really expensive."

Not all of Gaia inhabitants want to create a contract with a summoner. Actually most of them want to live their lives in peace. Even creatures that answer a summon may not be willing to sign a contract with a summoner. Because of this, specialty organizations that work with both the inhabitants of Gaia and Earth have been established in Gaia. They work as a go between with Gaia inhabitants who are interested in creating a contract with a summoner and summoners who are looking for a particular creature. It is the easiest way to form a contract with a powerful creature with minimal risk but it is incredibly expensive.

"Then what are you going to do?" Tsuna asked.

"Not sure," Yamamoto replied.

"Maybe you could get a part time job?" Tsuna suggested.

"I already help my dad out at the shop, then there's school and baseball." Yamamoto complained, "I don't have the time for a part time job."

Feeling a bit annoyed with how Yamamoto kept turning down all of Tsuna suggestions, she wondered why Yamamoto had wanted to talk to her in the first place. What did he want her to say? That he should try to summon a dangerous tier five creature?

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah," Yamamoto answered.

"Why are you asking me about summoning?" Tsuna asked, "I mean you seem to already know your different options for summoning and everything. And if you wanted tips about the practical summoning class wouldn't it be better to ask a teacher or upperclassman?"

As they talked the school came into view and Tsuna wondered if Yamamoto would answer her or take off to find one of his friends.

"No," Yamamoto said surprising Tsuna, "it had to be you."

"Me?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Yamamoto confirmed. "You had your summoning class last Tuesday, right?"

"Huh?" Tsuna said not understanding what Yamamoto is getting at.

"Wait do you not know?" Yamamoto asked. "The Tuesday summoning class was the last summoning class that had any successful summons."

"What?!" Tsuna said as they entered the school courtyard and Tsuna noticed it is completely empty. Cursing under her breath Tsuna realized they are late.

"Yeah, since last Tuesday no one has been able to summon anything," Yamamoto explained, "not even the teachers. That's why I've been asking everyone whose already had their practical summoning class."

"Wait… So no one can summon their creatures?" Tsuna asked.

"Well anyone who already has a contract with a creature, can summon that contracted creature," Yamamoto explained. "But anyone trying to summon a creature who they don't have a contract with, has been unsuccessful. So no one in any of the practical summoning class has been able to summon a creature."

Tsuna paled and felt her stomach drop. She thought back to her summoning class last Tuesday and wondered. Is this her fault somehow? Shaking her head Tsuna dispelled her thoughts and decided no, it couldn't be her fault. It must be something the professors did. Like accidently mess with the wards around the school or maybe the wrong type of chalk is being used.

Suddenly a new feeling swept over Tsuna and she narrowed her eyes. Turning to look at Yamamoto she noticed he is preoccupied with retelling a story of one of his baseball games in high school.

Tsuna slowed down until she is behind Yamamoto. Seeing that he hasn't noticed and is to preoccupied with his story Tsuna turned to her right and ran. As she ran she heard the unmistakable sound of something being hit and a yelp.

Silently she apologized to Yamamoto, "sorry Yamamoto but at least it wasn't the both of us. Your sacrifice will not be in vain."

As she ran Tsuna saw an open window on the first floor of the building. Realizing what room it is Tsuna put on a burst of speed and when she approached the window she jump inside. Jumping threw the window Tsuna head her name being called just before she crashed into a desk and stumble into another. Coming to a stop Tsuna quickly stood up causing the desk and chair she had slammed into to fall away. Several surprise and irritated students stood watching her.

Paying her peers no mind, Tsuna pick up one of the desk and straightened it. She then picked up a chair and placed it behind the desk and sat down. Raising her hand Tsuna yelled out "present!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people said they like the fic or at least the premise of it, so I decided to continue it.
> 
> Spleph is a made up word. I needed to think up a name for Mopsy particular species and that's what I decided on.
> 
> So how flame magic works. It's basically dying will flames but everyone can access them (unlike the canon where not many people could access them). Everyone has at least one type of flame magic. The way that summoning works is that a human can only summon or form a contract with a creature with the same flame type. So Takeshi has rain flames, so he can only form a contract with a creature with rain flames. The only exception too this are sky flames. As someone with sky flames can summon and form a contract with any flame type.
> 
> The different ways to form a contract
> 
> Summoning: use a summon circle and summon a creature to make a contract with. There is always a risk that the creature you summon may attack you. There is also no way to know what creature will show up before it's summoned. What a summoner can do is draw certain circles that are more likely to draw in certain types of creatures. For example the magic cycle Tsuna had been using is designed to draw creatures of the eighth tier but a much stronger creature was curious and decided to enter it.
> 
> Inheritance: This is when a person usually a parent passes/gives their creature to their child or someone else. A deal is usually agreed upon between the original summoner, the creature and the new summoner. It's the easiest and cheapest way to get a high level creature.
> 
> Hiring a middleman from a company in Gaia/ or meet and greets: In the world of Gaia(the world creatures come from) there is are special companies that will help find a willing creature for a summoner to form a contract with. These companies can be hired to organize a meeting between a potential summoner and creature. In this meeting the two sides can decide if they would like to form a contract. It is the safest way to form a contract but it can be expensive.
> 
> I did a lot of explaining in this chapter, I was also having some trouble keeping things straight or mixing stuff up. I really hope I didn't make any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> If you like this chapter please leave a review or comment, they mean a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from this fic.  
> Not beta'd, yet.

 

 

Leaning over the book she is reading, Tsuna writes a few notes on the piece of paper beside her. After her failure of a first summoning, she has been avoiding any research on how to obtain a Azure Bird, but now she is hitting the books in the hopes of modifying the standard magic cycle that all first years are required to use. This of course means that she will have to get a teachers permission on the final design of the magic cycle but for now Tsuna needed to research exactly how much of the circle she could alter and how safe it will be. Currently she has a little over two weeks before her next practical summons class. That means she has about a week or so to finish her magic circle design. That way, she will have enough time for a teacher to go over it and give their approval.

In truth, Tsuna hopes to alter her magic circle to better increase her chances of summoning a Azure Bird. She would also have to change several runes to better focus on rain creature. The reason for this is because of how summoning is handled. Any time a person, group or organization tries to summon a creature or creatures, they must first get permission from the GSA, the Global Summoner Assoisiation. The GSA works with representative of Gaia to decide where a summoning circle can open in Gaia. Certain area's are prone to certain creatures and magical types. To better allow students to summon and form a pact with a creature of their magical type, each class focuses on a different area of Gaia that is know to attract specific magical types. In her last summoning class the focus had been on an area in Gaia known for rain elemental creatures. The next class will be focusing on storm elemental creatures, that means that if Tsuna wants to summon an Azure Bird she will have to make her magic circle more precise.

So engrossed with her work, Tsuna didnt even notice the presence behind her.

"Hey there, Sawada-chan!" A loud voice shouts out right next to Tsuna ear. In a panic Tsuna tries to stand up but her feet get caught by the legs of the chair. In a undignified manor she topples over, falling to the ground.

"Oh my," A feminine voice asks, "are you alright?"

Looking up from her awkward position on the floor, Tsuna sees a tall woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah," Tsuna says as she picks herself off the floor and stands up. "I'm fine, just slipped. Is there something you need professor Saki?"

The woman before Tsuna is professor Saki, she is the person in charge of the Namimori college, freshmen summoning classes.

Smiling professor Saki says, "it looks like you're working hard. Trying to create a more effective summoning circle?"

"Thats right," Tsuna admitted, "I'm trying to attract a certain creature."

"i see i see, in that case you may want to change the ruins at the bottom of your summoning circle. While it's true that those runes can attract rain elemental creatures they can also repeal them when using those runes in combination with this type of magic circle. Remember you want to lure them to you, not be so aggressive that they run away. Think of it as a courtship!"

"A courtship..." Tsuna questions as an image of a young man with blonde hair pops up. She then mutters, "I'd rather not."

"Don't be like that!" the professor gushes, "a pact between summoner and creature is a beautiful thing!"

Not wanting to talk anymore about relationships with creatures, Tsuna interrupts and asks, "So professor Saki, is there anything you need?"

The professor pauses and then snaps her finger in rememberance, "thats right! Tsuna-chan you were also unsuccessful in your summoning!?"

"Eh..." Tsuna says as she wonders what the woman is getting at. "Yes, I was."

"Exellent! Because of the tremendous amount of people being unable to summon any new creatures, the school staff have been working overtime to find and fix the problem. As of today the staff is of the opinion, that it is now fixed," the older woman explained.

"Really?" Tsuna asks as she silently cheers, 'so that means it really isn't my fault!'

"Thats right," professor Saki confirms, "to celebrate, it has been decided that some first years will be allowed to take part in a bonus summoning class."

'Bonus summoning class,' Tsuna thinks, 'that almost sounds like they need students to test if they have successfully fixed the problem.'

"That's great," she says out loud.

"Isn't it!" the professor agrees. "As such, would you like to participate in the class?"

Opening her mouth and closing it, she is at a loss for words. While she wants to summon an Azure Bird as soon as possible, Tsuna can't help but worry that she will once again summon something troubling.

Taking a deep breath she decides, "yes, of course. I can't wait."

"I knew that you would," the professor says, "the class will take place in two days."

"Two days!" Tsuna says in shock, "that soon!"

"Of course, have to strike when the irons hot," professor Saki said.

"But... but," Tsuna stamers.

"Oh, dont worry about your magic circle design. I'll be here until seven. So be sure to stop by before then, so i can, okay it." As the professor talks she turns around to leave. She waves goodbye to Tsuna and says, "I'll see you later."

Watching the woman leave, Tsuna slumps back into her seat. Looking at the paper before her, she sighs and gets back to work.

* * *

Shoving most of her books, pens and papers into her bag, Tsuna swung the bag onto her shoulder and picks up her magic circle design. Professor Saki had said that she would be in her office until seven but Tsuna didn't want to chance it. Currently it is four and for all she knows the professor may decide to take an early dinner or be invited out by one of the other teachers. It will be better to have the professor look over her design sooner rather than later, especially if Tsuna will be participating in a summoning class in two days.

With bag and paper in hand Tsuna stood up and headed for the door. Just before she reaches it, the library doors are flung open revealing two girls around Tsuna age. A tall girl with chin length dark brown hair and black eyes looks down at Tsuna. Her indifferent expression quickly turns to one of disgust. The second girl has long brownish orange hair and eyes. For a moment the second girls eyes narrow and her mouth turns down into a slight frown. Just as suddenly as her dark expression appears it is gone without a trace, being replace with a smile and wide eyes.

"Oh, its Tsuna-chan," the second girl happily cries out.

At the mention of her name, both Tsuna and the dark hair girl wince. While it isn't surprising to see the two girls, secretly Tsuna had hoped the two had gone to a different college.

"Yeah..." Tsuna mutters as she tries to keep her face straight. "It's great to see you, Hana and Kyoko."

The deafening silence that stretches between them makes Tsuna feel awkward and anxious. When it finally gets to be too much she chuckles and says, "well I need to have the professor look over my work... So I'll see you later."

Making her escape Tsuna speed walks her ways to the stairs and starts to climb. She doesn't want to dwell on the past, just like she doesn't want to dwell on her previous life. All she needs to do is concentrate on the present.

Walking along the hallway Tsuna passes a familiar face and pauses. Turning around she sees that, yes, the tall young man staring disheartenedly at a school billboard is indeed Yamamoto. For a moment she watches him, then moves to walk away and then turns to approach him. This goes on for several moments, until Tsuna sighs and approaches Yamamoto. Deciding that it probably wouldn't be too out of place to act friendly with him, Tsuna playfully slaps Yamamoto on the back.

In surprise Yamamoto jumps up and turns around starring questionably at Tsuna.

"Hey..." Tsuna nervously says as her courage disapate. "So it's been a while. How did your summoning class go?"

Yamamoto expression turns dark at the mention of his summoning class and Tsuna nervously chuckles and asks "it couldn't have been that bad?"

"It was pretty bad," Yamamoto admits. "I did everything right! I even had the teacher go over my summoning circle before and after class! Everything looked fine and I was sure to give a continuous, steady stream of magic when i was summoning. But nothing happened..."

"Oh," Tsuna says.

"I dont know what went wrong," he says. "Also...it was kind of weird..."

"Weird?" She questions.

"It's just that, no one was able to successfully summon a creature," Yamamoto said. "It looks like, what everyone was saying was true. For some reason no one is able to summon new creatures."

"Is that so..." Tsuna says as a unpleasant feeling settles over her. While silently reassuring herself it couldn't be her fault she asks, "in that case, are you going to be taking the bonus summoning class they're offering?"

"Bonus?" Yamamoto questions.

"That's right," Tsuna confirms. "I heard from professor Saki, that any first year that wasn't able to summon a creature or form a pact, can go to a special summoning class. Supposively, they think they've solved the problem."

"That's great!" Yamamoto excitedly said. "So, are you going to join as well?"

"Yes," Tsuna answers, "I'm heading over to see professor Saki right now. I want her to look over my magic circle design."

"Oh, can i come with?" Yamamoto asks.

"Sure," Tsuna replies.

Unaware, as the two walk off a pair of eyes watch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know modifying a magic circle is a common thing in this AU, most people know how to do it. And students are taught how in some of their other classes. Students are also expected to modify their magic circles so that they can better summon the creature they want or need. So Tsuna isn't doing anything special.
> 
> In other news, I read a really depressing fic earlier and now I'm sort of depress. I need some fluff or happy ending action fic, featuring Tsuna and the arcobaleno...
> 
> Anyways, If you have the time and feel like it, please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Because summoning AU are super popular, I decided to write one. Though I decided to have Tsuna have memories of his previous life and make him a girl. Because why not. All Tsuna wanted was a cute magical bird…instead she got…you know.
> 
> I needed to take a break from my other fics so I decided to write this. I’m not sure if this will remain a one-shot or I’ll continue it. I do have an outline of what will happen if I continue it.


End file.
